


Rooftop Comfort

by peachcitt



Series: Midnight Meetings [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, It's a little sad, Marichat, but also sorta fluffy, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt
Summary: “Princess, I’m tired.” Chat jumped down from Marinette’s railing, leaning his head on her shoulder.“Go home then,” she said, swatting him away. “I don’t understand why you even come here anyway.”orchat visits marinette's rooftop instead of going home like he should





	Rooftop Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

“Princess, I’m tired.” Chat jumped down from Marinette’s railing, leaning his head on her shoulder.

“Go home then,” she said, swatting him away. “I don’t understand why you even come here anyway.”

He leaned against her again, but this time she didn’t push him away, instead giving him a look. “I come because I want to see you. Obviously.”

She raised her eyebrows at him, and his serious facade cracked, giving way to a tired grin. “You’re ridiculous,” she said, gently nudging him away. He stuck to her like glue.

“It’s true, though,” he whined, snuggling his head into the crook of her shoulder.

“What, you being ridiculous? I totally agree.” Her hand instinctively went up to pet his head. Neither of them seemed to notice much as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Well, yes, I’m ridiculous,” he admitted after a moment, looking up at her with a shy look on his face that made her heart do a little flutter that she chose to ignore. “But I also want to see you. All the time.”

She pulled at a lock of his blonde hair, trying to hide her blush. “Such a sap.”

“Yeah. The sappiest.” He sighed contentedly, nuzzling her shoulder. “Feels nice,” he murmured, his voice heavy with drowsiness.

“What does?”

“You.”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.” A few seconds pause. “I’m tired, princess.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, gently guiding him to the lawn chair she had, and he plopped down, practically pulling her down with him. He stared at her with his bright green eyes, and she felt her heart skip a beat. She cleared her throat. “Why do you always come here? Shouldn’t you go home if you’re that tired?”

He blinked lazily, and then threw his head back, taking a deep breath if the night air. As he looked back at her, his lips turned up into a small smile. “You’re so nice to me, Marinette. Always so sweet and nice.”

She frowned. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I didn’t,” he agreed.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around her waist and looking up at the night sky. It was cloudy, but a few stars peeked out, and the moon shone as brightly as always. Her thoughts remained on Chat and how there would always be a side of him she’d never know about - Ladybug or not. For some reason, it hurt to think about.

“Hey, Chat?” He didn’t answer. She turned back to him, tearing her eyes away from the moon, only to find that his eyes were closed and he was snoring softly.

“Really now,” she whispered, feeling a smile creep into her face, “if you were that tired, you should’ve just gone home.” She crouched down, lightly brushing the hair out of his face, a warm feeling fluttering through her.

After a moment, Marinette stood up once more, pushing his fringe back and giving him a light kiss on the forehead without giving it much thought.

“Good night, Chat Noir.” And then she returned to her room.

Chat’s hands flew up to his forehead as soon as she was gone, his eyes shooting open. He was blushing up to his ears, he was sure, and he grinned like an idiot.

On the way home, his thoughts were filled with the sweet and nice Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and he could’ve sworn he could still feel her lips on his forehead for days afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> it's very short i know
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
